Home Invasion
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Sasuke is still trying to cope with being back in Konohagakure and Naruto is determined he isn't going to be doing it alone.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **So, I know I have been pretty adamant about no longer liking SasuNaru but this little gem happened through conversations on Tumblr. I see this as mostly gen but if you want to look at it as a shipping fic, feel free!

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the door to his apartment with a sigh. He didn't mind longer missions but four weeks away from home was pushing it a little too much. It wasn't even an assassination mission. All he'd had to do was observe a group of Kiri nins and report back. Engaging them hadn't been part of his mission, no matter how much he had actually wanted to pick a fight. So he returned to Konoha after he'd gathered the necessary information, which had taken way longer than he'd want it to, and been debriefed. That had taken even longer and now all he wanted to do was drop into bed and sleep for a week. But when he stepped into his apartment, it became apparent that that wasn't going to happen.

The smell of food cooking hit him as soon as he opened his door. A pair of familiar shoes sat by his door and Sasuke grumbled at the sight. He kicked off his own shoes and straightened the other pair before padding into the living area. He couldn't see Naruto from where he was but he knew the other ninja was there.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke called as he pulled off his flack jacket and headed for his bedroom.

"Cooking. Isn't it obvious?" came the response and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I meant how did you get into my house!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto had been breaking into his house ever since he'd came back to Konoha and had to spend a year restricted to this very apartment. The first time Naruto had broken in, Sasuke had nearly scalped him. He tried to get him to leave but no matter how many traps he set or how much he grumbled about Naruto being in his house, the blond always came back. After a while, Sasuke gave up the fight and accepted that Naruto wasn't going anywhere and he was stuck with him.

"Oh! I made a key!" Naruto told him cheerfully as he appeared in Sasuke's bedroom doorway. Sasuke tugged his shirt free from where it had gotten stuck as he was pulling it on only to raise an eyebrow when he saw what Naruto was wearing. The blond was in his usual civilian wear, white shirt and hideously orange pants, but he'd put on a bright pink apron with ruffles around the edges over his clothes and the sight nearly made Sasuke cringe. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto had any fashion sense whatsoever.

"What in the name of god are you wearing?" Sasuke asked as he looked the other man up and down. He knew he didn't own anything like the apron Naruto was currently wearing so that meant the blond had bought it himself. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should feel concerned at that realization or not.

"It's an apron," Naruto replied as he smoothed his hands down the front of said apron. "What does it look weird or something?" Sasuke snorted.

"No, Naruto," he chuckled as he left his bedroom, Naruto following close behind. "It looks fine." He wasn't going to tell the blond that he thought that he looked ridiculous. He'd made a rule for himself when he'd returned to Konoha that he wasn't going to needlessly hurt the people who actually cared for him. It had taken him a long time to realize that Naruto and Sakura cared for him and as much as they annoyed him, he didn't want to actively force them out of his life anymore.

"How did you get a key anyway?" Sasuke asked as he flopped down on his couch and picked up the small key sitting on the coffee table. It was attached to a small frog charm that looked a lot like Gamabunta.

"I borrowed your key when you spent the day at home in bed about a month ago and made my own so I didn't have to climb in through the window every time," Naruto called from the kitchen. Sasuke frowned at the key in his hand and briefly wondered how the other ninja had managed to not only break into his house while he was home with out him knowing but also take his key and then return it. He had to admit, Naruto had advanced quite far in his ninja skills even though he still had a habit of yelling while they were on missions and giving up their positions.

"I'm not ever getting rid of you now," Sasuke muttered, placing the key back on the table and slouching back against the couch.

"You weren't ever getting away from me in the first place," Naruto told him cheerfully as he handed Sasuke a bowl of ramen and sat down on the couch beside him. Sasuke took the bowl with a thank you and held it for a moment to warm his hands.

"You wore that apron just to make ramen?" Sasuke asked as he looked between his bowl and Naruto. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded.

"You really are a special one," Sasuke muttered as he took a bite of ramen. Naruto only smiled and dug into his own food. No matter how annoying it was to have Naruto barging into his life and staying there, Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way. He wasn't going to admit that to anyone but himself, though.


End file.
